The Zombie Apocalypse Youtubers Edition
by pikapikachu272
Summary: This story has many youtuber such as Markiplier and Yamimash. The basic story is its a zombie apocalypse. MENXMEN WOMANXWOMAN MENXWOMAN
1. Chapter 1

Pika: 'Ello, i know its been a while since i updated my other stories, but i had a sudden inspration to write this!

* * *

Yamimash/Aaron's Pov

It's about 5 days into the apocalypse..._The zombie apocalypse..._

I'm alone and scared. I have a few supplies, but I'm constantly moving from place to place. Honestly I need to be with someone. Actually not far ahead I think I saw a camp, maybe I could ask to join. Just maybe. The sun is starting to go down i need to hurry, as fast i can I make a run for the camp. Someone is walking around the camp maybe he can help me. I run to him and touch is shoulder. "Thank bloody god, excuse me but-" I froze as soon as the man turned around. He was a zombie! At the top of my lungs I screamed as 'it' pushed me to the ground wriggling around to try get a bite of me."HELP ME SOMEONE!" I shouted. Suddenly a loud noise was made. The zombie collasped on me and right behind him was a young yet tall bloke holding a gun in his hands. "You alright man?" He asked as i got a better look of him. He had darkish brown hair, he wore glasses and had a black shirt with a big red pixalated M on it.

"Um..yeah, but bloody hell can you help me get this zombie off me!" I cried slightly. The kind lad helped me get the zombie off me and helped me up. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" He asked a little curiously. "Um, well I have no 'team' I guess." I replied with a quiet voice. The bloke looked around then back at the front door. "Oi, Minx! Come here a second!" The man shouted. Right after he did a young woman came out. She had long brunette hair with two purple streaks for her side fringes. She wore a purple t shirt with a plain pair of skinny jeans. "What mark? I was busy checking the supplies!" She growled slightly. "Whatever! Anyway, I found this boy outside. A zombie was trying to bite him, but I saved him!" Mark grinned while putting a thumbs up. What the hell is happening?

"Hmm? Oh hiya!" She smiled. Huh? I thought people would hate me. "Whats wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?" the man chuckled slightly as he came up with that little joke. "I was just attacked by a zombie!" I hissed at him. God...this is so weird. "Do you wanna stay with us?" the girl called 'Minx' asked me with a goofy smile on her face. "U-Um are you sure?" I asked a little unsure. "Yeah! It'd be great to have another brit here!" She smiled. I see so she is the only british person here (Other then me). "I'll take that as a yes!" The guy, Mark, said without even hearing what I had to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Pika: Here it is!

* * *

Markiplier Pov

I looked at the young man, who was glaring right back at me. I guess he's annoyed. Me, Minx and the boy sat in the living room. "Whats you need to come up with a youtuber name, like she's Minx and I'm Markiplier, but for short Mark!" I explained to the baffled man. "Oh I see. Hmm...How'a bout Yamimash!" He grinned slightly. "Alright Yami! Welcome to our survival group!" Minx smiled. Shortly after that Minx went upstairs to get the others while I sat opposite Yami. "So Yami, whats your story? Why are you here?" I asked him. "Umm well my family died, so i'm travelling to find people.." He said, without making eye contact. We sat there in silence, before the other came down.

First to come down was Ken **_(aka CinnamonToastKen! The man with an adorable beared_ ;))**. Then came Cry! _**(aka Cryaotic! The masked** _**man!). **Then was Pewds!**_ (Aka_**_ Pewdiepie!)._ They all created Yami and sat down. "My name is peeewwwdiepie!" Pewds said with a slurred voice. "Hey I'm Cry!" A muffled voice came from underneath his mask. "And I'm Ken!" Ken smiled. "Question!; Why do you have a weird accent, Pewdie? And cry why are you wearing a mask?" Yami said with a very curious voice. "No one has ever seen his face and Pewds is Swedish!" Minx said as she came down the stairs. Yami smiled. I hope he gets used to our odd little team...


End file.
